A Sweet and Milky T(r)eat
by Hadronix
Summary: Gaius's sweet tooth has rubbed off on Olivia, who now craves sugary sweets, if not as much. One day, she asks for an extra sweet cake, because she has a... 'surprise' for him.


Gaius leaned against a wall, one sucker in his mouth, which has been mostly eaten, and another in his hand ready to go when that one is done. He's waiting for his wife, Olivia, to finish with her dance routine. Strangely enough, despite being married for years now, has yet to overcome her intense shyness for a… private audience.

His journey with the Shepherds was a strange one, indeed. One moment he was part of, what he thought, was a simple heist to steal some valuables, but it turned out he joined an assassination attempt. The next moment, he was part of a force that aimed to stop the end of the world… and somewhere along the way, he fell in love with and married Olivia, the Regna Ferox dancer. There have definitely been some major perks to being with her. One is the traveling, two is the free attendance to her performances, three is the spare gold that can be used for more sweets… four is sharing sweets with her.

He might have just gotten Olivia a sweet tooth, even if it's nowhere near his own.

On a weekly basis, he bakes them a cake, filled with as much of that sweet goodness as she can handle. Which, over time, her tolerance has slowly rose higher. She keeps commenting on how if she didn't dance as much as she did, then she'd puff up into a ball with the amount of sugar she eats… she also wonders how Gaius maintains his figure as well as he does.

Crunch, flick, pop. Out goes one sucker, in goes the next. Well, he still keeps up with his sword, dagger, and bow training… and he does still make sure he can still keep his footwork silent. But, admittedly, some of that energy is spent making her squirm in bed. He simply can barely get enough of her… it's like the sugar she consumes gives her entire body a sweet flavor.

Oh yes, even 'down there'. Especially 'down there'.

In fact, most of their time in bed is spent with him suckling around her core, she tends to have several orgasms before he even gets to actually having sex with her. Oh, and the way her face is just burning red by the time he finally starts…

The door opens before he could finish that thought, and out comes Olivia, her face slightly flushed from exertion and she's breathing just slightly heavily, "Oh… h-hello." She smiles. "Whew… I'm… a b-bit more tired… than u-usual." She admits.

"I dunno, you seem pretty full of energy." He smirks, as he closes in for a sweet, sweet kiss. She practically crumbles under his touch. His tongue traces her lips, before seeming to part her mouth. Oh… she tastes so sweet. He wraps his arms around her, before lifting her up entirely, he has a one-track mind to lick up as much as that sweetness as he can get.

"Haah, G-Gaius!" She squeaks, "N-N-Not out h-h-here!" The kiss ends, and her eyes flick downward.

"What can I say?" He almost casually shrugs her embarrassed response off, "I can't get enough of your taste."

She bites her lip, "Well… could you a-a-a-at least wait until t-t-tonight?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Is that a hint?"

Her flush rises… somehow. "I… might have… an i-idea." She smiles. "But, you're g-gonna have to m-make that c-cake… extra sweet."

"You think you can handle a cake that sweet?"

She quickly nods, her hair and its accessories bouncing along, "Yes!"

"Whatever you want, love." He smiles in response.

An extra sweet cake, huh?

* * *

Gathering the materials was easy enough, though he might have spent a bit more gold than originally planned. While Olivia did say 'extra sweet', she never really specified how sweet… so he just went with the closest comparison 'Gaius-level'. That is to say, a sweetness that he prefers. If someone were to walk in to the kitchen while he was baking something in 'Gaius-level', you'd think he'd be using all that sugar in a half-dozen cakes… but nope. All that sugar is for one cake.

Still, he wonders what Olivia has in mind. He also hopes that she won't get sick off of this much sugar.

Shrugging, he pops the cake out of the oven and gives it one last dose of sugar… the frosting. Smiling, he shakes his head and preps the final stages… he has a 'Gaius-level' dessert to get ready.

* * *

Olivia's eyes were practically glued on the cake when he brought it out… the cake, that is. She fidgeted a bit before she smiled. "So… what's the reason why you want it so sweet?" He had to ask as he cut her a slice.

"Well…" she trails off taking a bite out of the piece, and surprisingly not flinching from the pure sugar. "Wait, no… you'll find out." Her smile turns a bit sultry.

"You can only turn so sweet, sweety." He winks.

"I… might have something else… in store." Oh, and she's getting rather bold, too. He leans forward, interested, "Nope… I'm… not telling." The smile is now smug, then she takes another bite. "Okay, maybe a bit too sweet… but I can… handle it."

"Just don't get yourself sick." He states.

"I won't… I promise." She holds out her plate…

How did she finish her slice first?! "Seconds? Alright." He deftly cuts her another slice, if slightly larger.

"Mmm… did I ever tell you… that you make the… best cakes?"

"You did, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"Well… you bake the… best cakes." She giggles…

He chuckles. It seems the sugar is already getting to her. "Love… you're bouncing." He points out. "But, uh please… don't stop." He then raises an eyebrow at the pair of lovely breasts that are joining in with her bounciness.

Then she said something that took him completely off-guard, "I know… you like what you see?" She leans slightly forward, showing off her considerable… cleavage.

"Uh…" He fails to get another forkful of cake as she starts jiggling them. "Whew, uh… Olivia, I…" A short pause, "Was this… your idea?"

She giggles, leans back, then gets another mouthful of cake… and shakes her head. "Well, sorta kinda… it's related."

"So… this is like a sample?" He asks.

She gasps as her face flushes… oh, now it flushes. "Uh… maybe? B-But, it's not much of a sample if… you can't taste it." It seems she loses her bravado when he starts the more suggestive topics.

By that logic, he'd be fine with her starting things… it's a change of pace to see Olivia acting so bold.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you have planned will be wonderful." He smiles, finishing off that slice of cake.

* * *

Gaius wasn't exactly sure what to be expecting, but one of the things he surely didn't see coming was for Olivia to lead him to their bedroom… well, maybe a little bit. Uh, going to the bedroom part, not the part with her taking him by the hand and leading him. She swings her hips with every step, a seemingly natural movement, but he can't help but notice that she's putting more 'oomph' in her movements.

She's also using the perfume she tends to reserve for her performances.

"Okay…" She takes a breath as she opens their bedroom door. "Uh, please… take a seat." If it wasn't for how sultry she was trying to come off as, he'd find her 'command' humorous.

She'd definitely wouldn't make it as a prostitute.

"Alright." He shrugs it off as he takes a seat on the bed and… whew. Once that door locked, Olivia strided over with an air of confidence.

"Do you remember what today is?" She asks as she drops to her knees to start fiddling with his pants.

"Our marriage anniversary." He smoothly replies, "I would've went out and got something, but…" With as many perks as there are with traveling, having a source of gold for him isn't one of them. "So… your gift to me is stepping up?"

Her face flushes in the traditional 'Olivia' manner, "Perhaps…" she then gives his pants one last tug, exposing the already stiffened member. "There's more coming soon, though." He would have responded, had she not already started pumping his length with her smooth hands.

He could compare the feeling to her inner walls… which means she's also using the expensive lotion. "G-gods, Olivia…" He takes a breath, not being ready for such an intense first contact.

She smiles, not at all bothered by the fact he's already close to his release. "You'll have plenty of times for this tonight…"

"Haah… huh?" He asks as her tempo increases.

Up and down, slight shifts in direction, applying some pressure to his tip, her movements are ruthless, "I… wanted you to feel like… me, tonight." She admits as he involuntarily thrusts forward. "The… multiple orgasms… that is."

"O-Olivia!" He moans out her name as her movement entices his length enough to where he couldn't hold back. Up and out went his seed, hitting mostly everywhere except where it would normally go. A bit on his legs, some on her hand and arm… but, he was noticeably still stiff. "Haah, oh…" It sorta 'clicked' for him. "You… slipped a…?"

She giggles with a smile. "Well, I hope I… whetted your appetite?" Oh, what a terrible pun. "So… breakfast?" Without missing a beat, she traces his semen with her tongue, cleaning up the current mess… and making sure that he gets a full view of it.

"G-gods, woman…" He groans as her tongue flicks by his length. It's also kind of not fair he has to be stripped naked for all of this, but… he also can't deny there is a certain allure when she's still dressed to dance. Like she's getting a personal performance before her actual dance.

Taking up the current batch of semen, she tilts her head back and lets it slowly go down, giving Gaius the moment to see it travel down her throat as a small bulge. With the mess cleared, she brings her face lower and closer, then starts giving him a few test licks, his length twitching with every small touch. Even her tongue is as smooth as the rest of her. With his member coated in a thin layer of her saliva, she opens her mouth further, and takes him all in a single go.

…

How is every part of her so smooth?! It's like, no matter where he makes contact, it always feels as good as being inside her core.

Up and down, bobbing slightly from side to side, she easily slides up and down his length, humming at the undoubtedly sweet taste.

He, being unable to restrain himself from her expertly woven movements, gives in again… another load, to which this time she swallows it down on the spot, not a single gag or complication. "L-love…?" He asks. She couldn't answer, of course, especially when she decided to go another round of sucking him off.

This time, though, she pushed herself down, deepthroating all that he had to offer. She nudges his hip forward, and when he thrusted in response, she gave a short and quick nod. Emboldened by her request, he grips the back of her head and starts pumping himself, somehow, even further into her mouth.

And now the gagging came in, but she still went with it. His groins are covered in excess saliva, but neither he or her were deterred by it. The smell of his sex was starting to get rather potent, but she remained where she was, right at the source of that smell. "I…" He groans again, to which she gives another quick nod.

…

His third release in not even a half an hour. She's looking to milk him dry! Before she even gets to having actual sex!

She pulls her head back, not a single speck of his liquid around her… she successfully managed to keep it in her mouth and swallow the loads whole. "Tired?" She asks with an admittedly sultry look.

"I can keep going… I dunno if I'll have enough of my…" He's cut off by her boldness once more, as he is now lying on the bed with her looming over him.

"Then, we'll give 'him' a quick rest." She winks, before scooting onto the bed entirely, "Come here, love…" She coos as she flips around, her legs spread…

It then hit him that she was not wearing her actual Dancer outfit, because he knows that her outfit, as skimpy as it is, still covers certain areas. This one, does not. "How long have you had this one?"

"Custom made…" She giggles. "I… had a feeling you'd like it if… I was mostly clothed."

He smirks, "You guessed correctly." With that he moves up the bed, wanting to have nothing more than her own honeypot right now…

And that's what he did. With his hands traveling around her silky smooth clothes, he dives in mouth first to her core, tongue flicking into her, and she immediately responds with moans and twitching. So… sweet. Flick, lick, suck, he continues his own relentless assault on her, lapping up as much of her juices as he can. She was already slick from tending to him and now her body is offering up even more. He feels her soft fingers start rubbing and digging into his hair, trying to shove his tongue even further.

It wasn't long until she responded with a cry of her own, washing over his mouth with a small wave of juices, and contracting inner walls.

Not that he was going to have her just get one orgasm before she could start milking him again.

In light of that, he didn't stop flicking and licking her core, though this time he added in two of his fingers, spreading her inner walls out a fair amount as he start pumping his fingers, causing the already-sensitive Olivia to buckle under his skill. "G-G-G-Gaius!" She cries out a second time. With his fingers still inside her, he starts moving his mouth up, planting hot breath kisses on the thinner parts of her clothes, and… "L-Love?" She breathes, smiling. "I'm… uh…." She places a hand on one of her breasts and gently squeezes, "The… surprise." She looks away, as if ashamed.

Small amounts of a glistening substance makes its way out of her nipple. He smirks, getting her intentions. So, he plants his mouth over that nipple, while his fingers resume their work down below and…

What her breasts offered was a sweetness that even her core couldn't match.

Oh, what a surprise indeed. It wasn't until Olivia giggled several minutes later that he realized his fingers had stopped, as into the milk as he was. "I'm… haah, glad you… like it."

"Are you…?" He lets the question hang.

"That's what I asked the healer… and uh, producing milk doesn't necessarily mean I'm… pregnant." She cups her other breast, "So… it's all… for you." Ah, that explains why she wanted the cake 'extra sweet'.

"Heh, well thank you." He winks at her, before he resumes breastfeeding. He won't ever find any other drink like this. His fingers plop out as he positions himself for the last bit, his still stiff length hovers over her core, then he pushes in.

He almost had an orgasm from the first thrust alone.

Instead, he climaxed from the second one. Olivia's legs wrap around him, trying to pull him ever closer. Well… since he does have that 'extra energy', might as well use it, right? So, he resumes thrusting, while keeping his mouth suckled on her breast.

His next release came with hers.

With his waist starting to ache, he slows down, opting to rest inside of her. "Whew… I… love you, Gaius." Olivia breathes.

"I love you too, Olivia." He winks again. "Another round later?"

She smiles, that sultry look is back, "I've got quite a while until the next public performance…"


End file.
